


darling, dearest, dead

by roregore



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Fanvids, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, Video, this is basically bruce's pov after joker's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roregore/pseuds/roregore
Summary: my life he would destroy, he does destroy — though see i clearlythe trembling of the hand that holds the knife





	

**Author's Note:**

> song: cody crump - burn


End file.
